


Kids Aren't So Bad

by dersecest



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/dersecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has to babysit Peter while Steve and Tony are out. Natasha was forced to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Aren't So Bad

 

“Natasha! We have a problem!”

Natasha finished drying off her hands, sighing as she failed for the fourth time at cooking mac and cheese. She entered the living room where Clint was dashing around, lifting magazines, pillows, and covers in a frantic manner.

He turned to Natasha, grabbing her shoulders, “Nat, I lost Peter.”

Natasha barely flinched, “I guess you’ll be at Tony and Steve’s mercy when they return then.”

Clint huffed, “You’re responsible for him as well.” He continued his search before pausing, “Wait, Black Widow, Spiderkid, use your spider senses to find him!”

“It doesn’t work like that, Barton,” she scuffed, doubting the situation was actually as serious as Clint was taking it.

Clint threw his hands up in the air, spinning around. “I’m gonna die. Tony is going to play target practice with me and Steve will pin me down and beat the living shit out of me.”

Natasha smiled a bit at the overaggrations before spotting a familiar head of brown hair, peeking from behind the couch. Their eyes met and he ducked back behind the couch. She grabbed Clint’s wrist, gaining his attention, “Well, since Peter is gone, I guess we’ll just kiss.”

Clint furrowed his eyebrows, confused, “Natasha, what are you talking about? We have to-”

Natasha kissed him, effectively cutting him off.

From behind the couch, they could hear a hushed, “Eww, gross!” They broke away and Clint raised a bemused eyebrow. He pointed to the couch, silently, giving a hand signal to sneak around the other side. Natasha flanked the right while Clint did the same to the left. Peter was pressed against the back of the couch, hands clamped over his mouth. He spotted Natasha first, diving away and right into Clint’s legs.

Clint picked up Peter, scolding him, “Peter, don’t freak me out like that.”

Peter giggled, “You’re bad at hide and seek, uncle Clint.”

Clint frowned, “I didn’t agree to...oh wait. Damnit.”

Natasha hit his head, “Don’t curse in front of him. He’s only five.”

Clint put Peter down, rubbing the spot, “Ow, sorry. Jesus, Tasha.”

Peter grabbed Natasha’s hand, begging, “Auntie Tasha, let’s play a game. Uncle Clint is bad at games!”

Natasha looked down at Peter. She normally didn’t do well with children but Peter was different; he was Tony’s kid. And with Clint, children were always bearable, if not enjoyable. She bent down, holding Peter’s tiny hand in hers, “Alright, this time, we’ll hide and Clint will find us. Okay?”

Peter grinned, “Okay! Uncle Clint, start counting! And don’t forget this time!”

Clint sighed but smiled, liking this side of Natasha. He should invite her to watch Peter with him more often. He covered his eyes, “One...two...three...four...”

Peter giggled as he tugged on Natasha’s hand, leading her down the hall.


End file.
